The Prince That Wasn't Promised
by Strategos Lykos
Summary: Crossover with A Song of Ice and Fire ; Anakin and the gang found themselves awake in wrong bodies in wrong places. Could they adapt themselves to play the game or will they perish?
1. Chapter 1 : Obi-Wan 1

**Chapter 1 : Obi-Wan 1**

Obi-Wan shifted on his bunk, trying to fend away the strange sensation of hairs that reaching down below his neck. His battle for having a good sleep had gone on for most of the night cycle in the temple, as he still cannot forget about his recent fallout with Anakin over what the council do with Ahsoka. The Force was agitated and he cannot found peace in the wild currents flowing around him. How to describe it? This isn't not an usual sensation of danger, not even a warning, but something that really bothers him about... There's another person in his room, and worse, it's a she... but he can't sense any malice from...

"Asajj? But..." muttered Obi-Wan while thinking on what possible scenario could happen now, as he realizes before he even opened his eyes that he clearly did not lay on his bunk at the Jedi Temple, but something much softer, and he also wears something else that clearly was not his usual tunic, but something softer and...

Obi-Wan settles himself into slowly push himself in a sitting position, trying his best not to startle his sleeping capturer. No force proof binds, no sudden attacks, no drugs, he must assume that there should be a more peaceful attempts to, is that a primitive candle and what kind of room is this? And on the further scan through the force, the sleeping young girl in the other bed across the room is clearly not Assaj, not Ahsoka, and... wait, why he thinks that this girl is not a stranger?

And why did his hair now falls and cover his eyes? long hair? whi... silver in colour?

"Alright, there must be some explanations over this..." said Obi-Wan trying to scratch his beard, but much to his confusion, he feels a beardless jaw, a youthful, not yet bearded face.

"A Dream?" Obi-Wan think about that and decides to check this with the nearby hand mirror that he simply reach with the force. "Good things I can still use the Force..." mumbled Obi-Wan while looking toward his candle-illuminated features in the mirror.

"Wha..." And just after he looks into the mirror, he found a thin young man, with long silver hair and purple eyes, and worse... he remembers who he is...

He remembers after Ser Dary's servants has driven him and his sister out of Braavos. He remembered how his sister, Daenerys had cried over the rough handling the servants have done after Ser Dary's death. He remembered that he himself painfully walk with sore foot, trying to reach any kind of nobles or important men who could give them shelter in Essos, with his sister sleeping on his back after weeping herself out of consciousness. He remembered selling almost everything that was rightfully his... including his mother's crown and else, just to bought more food so his sister will not sleep in hunger anymore...

He remembered all...

He remembered that he agreed with Illyrio to practically sold his sister to Khal of the Dothraki for his army's supports... and... he plainly ignores his sisters' plead, and instead threatened her if she didn't work with his stupid plan.

And the wedding will happen in two days from now.

"FORCE! What happened with me!" shout Obi-Wan trying to wake himself out from this nightmare, but he only succeded in waking the young girl that sleep across the room.

"Brother..." said Daenerys while trying to sit on her bed, her swollen eyes practically screams that she has wept herself to sleep again last night.

Obi-Wan is apalled with his other self, but he simply just can't let this continue. True Sister or not, this young girl does not deserve this unkind fate befallen to her. Especially not if he can avert it. But before Obi-Wan could say anything, Daenerys already speak to him.

"I know this is for our family... I think I can do it brother, I will not afraid... I will not displease you..."

"Don't said anything Dany... I... I am really ashamed of myself... I... I practically sold you into slavery... and..." Obi-Wan think on how he could get out of this mess and.

"But you need the army and..."

"Speak no more Dany... I think we should get out of this fast, and we will go somewhere else... Rebuilding our ancestors' dynasty can wait..."

"But Brother... you..."

"You do not deserve this fate... this is all my fault..."

"But they will kill us... The Dothraki will ride and kill you and still take me as slave in the end..."

"Let me speak to the Khal... I think I should re-negotiate this with him..."


	2. Chapter 2 : Daenerys 1

**Chapter 2 : Daenerys 1**

She stood speechless, as she can't really understand what just happened. Of course, having her brother have a change of heart at the last possible time and trying his best to letting her out of the marriage with the Khal is always good news for her. The one that she does not understand, however, is how her brother, Prince, no, the rightful King Viserys Targaryen, also managed to snag the loyalty of the Dothraki Army in the process.

Of course, looking the shocked, but nonetheless a bit pleased expression on the face of one certain Illyrio Mopatis also amused her to no end, as do the rows of Dothraki who practically cowed themselves to bow in front of her brother.

And of course, she tries to remember what just happened earlier that day, and it was quite a weird one for the start...

She remembered that this morning, after they just wake up at Illyrio's mansion, her brother quickly examine everything at their room, and then taking an unusually long time in bath while grumbled about something called "shampoo" and "Anakin bad hair day". But that wasn't the strangest thing in the world, what was more strange is her brother actually told her to pack their belongings because after that, they are supposed to leave for somewhere else. But now... that was redundant is a good start to said this.

...

Daenerys waited on her horse, with Illyrio Mopatis at her side, they did not speak to Illyrio about the supposed negotiations' true intent, but still, she can sense that the fat man at her side is growing restless while muttering something that she can't even heard properly. And as she looked into the group of riders who speak with her brother, she knew that this time, her brother is trying to be a real dragon this time, gambling with his life on the front to save her from a lifetime of slavery, or...

...

"And as you can see, my sister is not ready for this, we have time on our side so perhaps we should postpone our agreement. I intend to do something else to honour our ancestors at Valyria first, we think to ask for guidance and..." said Viserys Targaryen in front of Khal Drogo, and this time, everyone looking as if the exiled prince has grown another head or two since he now clearly speak with authority behind his voice instead of being an angry coward as yesterday.

Khal Drogo raised his hand, and point his finger toward Viserys' face, the Khal's face clearly shown anger and disappointment. The look on his face is enough to sent many men fleeing for their life, but once, all could see that Prince Viserys Targaryen did not flinch, and still sit calmly on top of his horse. And before long, the Khal's face changed into one of mockery as he speaks.

"And you think your show of pathetic bravery like this could get me out of our previous agreement? You are no King yet, Your ploy to visit Valyria is to escape, and your display of bravery is a pathetic attempt to hide your cowardice, everyone knows that!" said Khal Drogo while sneering in front of Viserys.

"Why yes, I am fully aware that I am not a king yet, as the upsurper still sat his fat ass on top of my ancestors' throne, but still, I hope you can at least see wisdom and let us walk gracefully out of this unprofitable agreement. My sister simply is not ready yet to marry, she's too young..." said Viserys.

"Too young? TOO YOUNG? HAHAHAHAHAHAA... You are clearly as mad as your insane father! You called a girl matured like her as young? Don't make me laugh with your pathetic reasoning, you sorefoot King!" said Khal Drogo while unexpectedly launch his fist at Viserys' face, trying to humiliate this upstart youth. But much to anyone's surprise, Viserys Targaryen merely move nudge his head a bit and the Khal's fist only arrive at empty air.

"Let me said this Khal, do not resort to violence this quick or..." said Viserys, but another Dotharki Rider already drawn his sword and move to slash the unarmed prince, but now, before anyone could react, somehow Viserys Targaryen, who comes unarmed and without any weapons, actually has the gall to draw Khal Drogo's sword from its sheath, and gracefully block the incoming slash, all while not moving much from the top of his horse.

"Hey beggar prince, that was my sword you use..." said Khal Drogo in a very threatening voice, all while another rider pass another sword into the Khal's outstretched hand. "You will pay this with your life!" said the Khal while his warriors simultaneously attack one certain Viserys Targaryen.

And much to their surprise, they only jabbed and slash their swords at one poor horse, the one that Viserys himself previously rode, and before long, another Dothraki rider fall from his horse, having unceremoniously kicked down while Viserys Targaryen now stand, yes standing on top of the horse, with the palm of his hand messaging his temple all while muttering "I have bad feelings about this."

"You see now Khal... you bought my sister... but you never intend at all to paid for her... is that right?" Said Viserys Targaryen while looking toward the furious Khal, all while the other Dothraki riders now eyeing the now frightened Daenerys, and dismayed looking Illyrio Mopatis, who still frozen on top of their horses.

"So you are much more tough than I think... I start to regret on how you will die by my hands today... but I will not stand against this insult." said Khal Drogo while the other Dotharki Riders prepare themselves for ganging up upon Viserys, but the Khal raised his hand while shout.

"LET THIS BE OUR DUEL! IF YOU LOSE, YOU FORFEIT YOUR LIFE AND I WILL TAKE WHAT WAS RIGHTFULLY MINE! YOUR SISTER!" said Khal Drogo while pointing his finger to Daenerys. "AND IF I LOSE, I WILL CONSIDER THIS MATTER SETTLED! BUT I CAN'T LOSE TO AN UPSTART WEAKLING LIKE YOU!"

"So be it..." said Viserys while jumping down from the horse, shooing the poor beast to go somewhere else, and Daenerys could swear that she heard almost every Dotharki warriors snickered.

"Idiot... he wants to fight an experienced rider without a horse for himself..." said Illyrio Mopatis while trying to calm himself.

"Should I return your sword to yourself and get myself another sword too?" Viserys continue while waving Khal Drogo's previous sword in front of him, earning him a sneer from the Khal.

"Feh, no matter, even with my sword, you will never defeat me, sorefoot... and now you have no horse to ride... shall I fetch you another horse?" said Khal Drogo.

"You called me sorefoot, that means that I will defeat you without a horse to show you that my feet is not sore yet..." said Viserys.

"THIS IS ENOUGH!" said the Khal while ride a circle around Viserys and trying to charge him down, but much to his surprise, just after he swing his sword, Viserys simply jump and unceremoniously shove him down from his horse with his left hand... A very insulting move to do against a Khal of the Dotharki, and before long, the Dotharki riders all charge toward him to kill him.

"I'm not asking for this..." said Viserys sadly while he jumps and dispatch the rider who almost impale him with a lance with a quick stab to the heart, spilling blood and Daenerys could swear that she heard Viserys mumbled something about "This gonna be messy" and "I miss my lightsaber" while he dispatches another rider with a brutal slash to the body. And she did not recall he has any saber made from light... or perhaps he meant a light-weight saber that some other Essos culture used? Oh well, no matter, now looking that his brother already end up being blood splattered from some dead Dothraki is definitely a new look for Viserys.

And before long, Daenerys look toward the side and she could see Khal Drogo, already rise and took a bow at his hand, aiming for her brother, who already busy in fighting and... Her brother merely swat his sword and unceremoniously snap the arrow mid-air, and the arrowhead somehow found itself lodged at another Dotharki Warrior's heart.

"Who is your brother's previous teacher in sword arts? I did not expect him to be such... a master... in arms..." asked Illyrio Mopatis to Daenerys.

"Must be the talent of our family... he is the rightful King after all." Daenerys said without much thinking, awed by his brother's fight, all that he do to save her!

"Hmm..." Illyrio Mopatis returned silent all while watching the fight with interest. Before long, he could see a pile of dead Dothraki and dead horses, and some still cling to life, and...

"Y... you... Hahahahahahaaaaa... You really worth your family's name Viserys! You can actually fight and fight like man! No! YOU FIGHT LIKE A REAL DRAGON! YOU HAVE ALL OF MY RESPECT! Too bad! You must be tired and I will claim your head today! YOU ARE THE MOST WORTHY OPPONENT I HAVE FACED!" said Khal Drogo while launghing maniacally and point out to clearly panting and tired looking Viserys Targaryen, who still hold his position in a defensive looking stance, mumbling something about "Lack of stamina". Her brother's body clearly not used to exert such force in a fight...

"Do not claim victory while you..." said Viserys, but Khal Drogo moves fast and in a short while already charge in, but before long, the Khal found his sword fall to the ground... with his sword hand as well and...

"... I... I... finish it Targaryen... You have won, and I am clearly lost..." said Khal Drogo while holding his stump of arm with his left hand.

"Let us finish this senseless bloodshed and let us leave... I have no intent to kill you, as you clearly cannot continue to fight in this condition." said Viserys while unceremoniously thrown his sword in front of the Khal.

"I have disgraced myself, and now I deserve death... and... you..." said Khal Drogo while another group of Dothraki warriors appeared, but they just looking toward their fallen Khal with pity, and Viserys with a look of utter respect.

"You should go to healers and... rest... we will have our leave and..."

"You did not give me a warriors' death?" said The Khal.

"It will be pointless to kill you..."

"Then... welcome... Khal Viserys... you have earned your worth after all..." said Drogo while forcing himself to kneel in front of a very confused looking Viserys Targaryen, and the other Dotharki Warriors soon dismount themselves and kneeled as well.

...


	3. Chapter 3 : Jorah 1

**Chapter 3 : Jorah 1**

Under the burning sun of Dotharki Sea, Ser Jorah Mormont try to keep his face straight, but apparently, the events unfolding in front of him is too much for him to keep just watching from afar. After years of working as mercenaries, and his recent work for the spider, he thinks he already seen everything about fighting, and definitely he already monitors the supposed stupid claimant-king Viserys Targaryen for a while. He does not prepare, however, to see with his own eyes, that despite all his antics of being a bad rider, his arrogance, and all the seemingly empty boasts of being a true Targaryen King, Viserys Targaryen just proven all his assumptions all wrong.

"His antics of being another annoying noble with no power to back him up must be a carefully constructed facade..." said Jorah to himself while looking at how the Targaryen Prince trying to make the defeated Khal of Dothraki stand and apparently ordering someone to bandage the stump of what's left on the now ex-Khal's right hand. "Interesting... I should watch for..."

Only for the Targaryen Prince himself apparently lift his head to his direction and looking at him for a while, and apparently ignoring him while he shouts some order to...

"Bury the dead and treat them with respect? Is he mad? The Dothraki never touch a corpse that they do not kill themselves because it will be considered as bad luck... wait... but..." Said Jorah while still amazed on how quickly all Dothraki riders that previously knelt in front of the Targaryen Prince now handle all the corpses without hesitation. "So they consider themselves already in bad luck over this very humiliating defeat today..."

And while he moves to fetch his horse and rides away, he could see Illyrio moves from Prince Viserys' side and ride toward him. This is not good...

"You! Mormont! What are you doing over here?" asked Illyrio while he quickly recognizes the sellsword when he comes close.

"Peace Illyrio, I am just here because I was bored and penniless to ever bought the cheapest ale..." said Jorah trying to get out of there quickly before Viserys' group could take a guess of his true allegiance.

"Prince... no King Viserys want to speak with you..." said Illyrio with a sneer. "Seems that you just get lucky today for a new job!"

"Wha... alright..." said Jorah while trying to walk as calmly toward the direction of one certain Viserys Targaryen without ever looking toward the face of Illyrio. Of course he wants to run, but what if Viserys ordered the Dothraki riders to charge at him? And well, he could settle for politeness instead, for now...

"Your grace..." said Jorah while bowing politely to the Targaryen claimant.

"Ser Jorah Mormont, the sellsword bear..." said Viserys Targaryen with a surprising politeness, considering that he alone just slaughtered more than two dozen of Dothraki warriors, all by himself. Jorah could see that this particular demonstration of such mastery of the sword, however, already took its toll for the Targaryen's body, as he was clearly breathed like he could fall in any moment and keep standing over by merely sheer force of will.

"I am... And congratulations for..."

"Why are you snooping here?"

"Pardon? I... I am here, looking for work... as usual?" Jorah could already feel the sense of fear, the one he feels when he heard Eddard Stark will come to execute him, but worse, because Viserys Targaryen stand right in front of him, still drenched in Dothraki blood, despite the fact that he is currently unarmed, with the sword he previously uses. But still, he quickly remembers how the supposed to be unarmed Viserys Targaryen could easily snatch Drogo's sword and use that against his group, and how his own sword still rest on his left hip, unsecured... but keeping his hand over the sword could easily convey the wrong message and.

"I see..." said Viserys while crack a polite smile. "You are looking for work, right? I could use another bodyguard... how much your usual price is?"

...

"I wish you to be my sister's bodyguard, how much is your price?" asked Viserys again, with the same politeness but with heavier tone behind his voice.

"A hundred Braavosi Iron coins for a month's work... you could always negotiate..." said Jorah while trying to hide his relieve that after all the fuss, Viserys Targaryen only want to hire him as a bodyguard work after all.

"You have the job, you could start by speaking to Illyrio after this... he will arrange everything." said Viserys while some Dothraki now present him with a large collection of hastily cut topknots and braid, including Drogo's own, who now already sport no hair on top of his head, being helped by some men to cut his own hair after his own failed attempt to use his left hand.

"..." Viserys didn't say anything other than receiving the gift of braids and hairs with utmost respect. "You can go, this is enough for today, I will speak with you more tommorow..."

"I beg my leave your grace..." said Jorah while politely bow.

"Thank you, now forgive me, but I need to catch some rest..." said Viserys.


	4. Chapter 4 : Obi-Wan 2

**Chapter 4 : Obi-Wan 2**

The burning sun, the barren grassland with few vegetations in sight, and an undisputed fact that his current body is clearly something not used for physical exertion borne by fighting. Even while he retains the ability to use the Force, Obi-Wan feels that his body badly needs a rest, or he could collapse right here. And before he even have the chance to ponders about the consequence of his "Victory" today, he only mutters some curses about the supposed "Primitive Mandalorians on Horseback, or human Kaleesh?".

Oh well, that was no matter, as far as his identity as Viserys Targaryen concerned, he just won himself an army after the very traditional show of force and totally disgrace their leader. While the Dothraki hordes previously serve under Drogo will follow him for a while, he already predict some of the more ambitious (and surviving with their body mostly intact) captains of the Dotharki Khases, already plot their way to wrestle the leadership out of his hand. But still, Obi-Wan considers himself lucky, however, that even while the Dothraki are barbarians in the some sense of the word, they still have some grip over honour, so much that all those who wish to unseat him from his position must do so in 'open' combat instead of a silent assassination at night.

"Your Grace" the honorific spewed by everyone that is not his sister now seemed to charged with both sense of respect and fear, like this certain Illyrio Mopatis just said while the small entourage of Viserys Targaryen arrives in front of their current mansion.

"Just let me return to my room and we call it a day today, and please get some food ready after I wake up later..." said Obi-Wan while dismount from his horse, "And new tunic for me, this one has too much blood on it to be comfortable, I want to take a bath first..."

"Of course, we will see that your needs will be satisfied..." said Illyrio while helping Daenerys dismount from her horse as well.

"Shall I accompany you to the chamber brother?" asked one certain awestruck little sister of him.

"No Dany... I wish to be alone, you should get another chamber to sleep for by the way..." said Obi-Wan but then he sensed something is fishy in Daenerys' voice.

"But brother, you need someone to tend your wounds right?" said Daenerys, hugging her brother softly, causing Obi-Wan to convulse a bit because something is definitely not right... she is his sister... or...

...

He remembered now, clearly remembered on how Targaryen family keep things among themselves... and he let an involuntary shudders...

...

Think quickly Obi-Wan...

...

"A Dragon should not have little welts and cuts bother him too much, these scars are mark of a Warrior, and I intend to keep them." said Obi-Wan in the most arrogant voice he could muster for now.

"But, you usually ask me to sleep in your room?"

"You should start being an adult dragon, there is no need for me to look out for ghosts and monsters, Ser Jorah Mormont will guard your doorway so there should be no assassins... and I really need to be alone..."

"But brother..." said Daenerys, and Obi-Wan knew he must drop something unless he want this little sister of him creeping to his bed when he's sleeping...

"I just wish to do like what Rheagar will do... A true warrior, who does not need anyone at their side to mourn what they slay today... The Dothraki may attack me first, but they are still honourable warriors in the end..."

"You mourn for what you slay?" asked Daenerys innocently, and Obi-Wan could see that both Illyrio and Jorah Mormont now ready their ears because they are also interested in what he would say...

"Let's say that taking a sentient, thinking life, is not something you should do lightly... But sometimes we can't avoid that, but we must never let our bloodlust rule our life... now, excuse me, but I need that bath really badly..."

"..."


	5. Chapter 5 : Tyrion 1

**Chapter 5 : Tyrion 1**

Tyrion always knew that his nephew, Joffrey Baratheon, is someone who self-indulgent enough to do anything at his leisure without any consideration for what the others will say about it. But still, looking at how this dark morning, in front of his very eyes, Prince Joffrey Baratheon himself decides to leave the safety of King Robert's camp at their journey to winterfell. While he will never question this particular behaviour if there's a certain bad tempered Hound at his side, there is no Sandor Clegane at Prince Joffrey's side at all, and weirder, why this boy, who usually prefer to play with crossbow and little animals, decides to leave the comfort of his tent with only a thick tunic, dark cloak, and a sword seathed at his hip?

Speaking of the devil, it looks like Joffrey himself quickly noticing the Imp's presence, and decides to pull his hood up and walk faster toward the little village Tyrion just coming from. Weighing down his options, like just ignoring him or try to smack a little talk with him, Tyrion decides for the later because outright Ignoring him could result in a very bad consequence (from his sister) when something happened to Joffrey, she's just that overprotective.

"What is the meaning of this, Joffrey?" shouted Tyrion while looking toward Joffrey's position.

"A... Uncle Tyrion?" said Joffrey. Wait. Since when Joffrey Baratheon called him 'uncle' without 'imp' or 'dwarf' to accompany it? And without even his usual mocking tone? Something is really fishy.

"Nobody will be fooled to not recognize your Lannister look boy, your choice of cloak only mark your features more, you should pick a lighter cloak to hide that golden locks!" said Tyrion while thinking what reason make Joffrey suddenly end up very polite with him? "Where's your dog anyway?"

"Pardon? Dog?" asked Joffrey, looking confused for a while when he quickly stuttering to said something in return. "Oh, you mean my bodyguard Sandor? He's currently drank himself out cold so he can't... oh well..."

"And why are you... hmm... I see... wanna try whoring? If not because that whorehouse is the only whorehouse alongside this part of the King's road, I will not come here... You should settle for more my nephew." said Tyrion while sneering at the boy. It seems like this is the only reason on how Joffrey suddenly go very civil on him.

"No Uncle! I... I just want to... to..." said Joffrey, sweats already formed in his forehead while he suddenly slap his hand on his forehead and then wave his hand in front of Tyrion's face.

"You never seen me at all..." said Joffrey in a bad immitation of some fortune teller's mystical voice, but for somewhat reason, a part of his mind somehow want to just forget it all because all of this seems so stupid?

"So what?" spat Tyrion with a sneer. "Is this your alternate way other than throw your usual tantrum?"

"You will get back to the camp and sleep..." said Joffrey with annoyed face, and somehow Tyrion also think that his mind also want to go to camp and sleep, but still, it's hard to sleep again after you already asleep naked with two fillage whores, all the night.

"Alright Joffrey, this is getting ridiculous!" said Tyrion while he facepalmed, his nephew definitely grew weirder and weirder every day.

"Force! Damn it uncle! Why not you..." said Joffrey in frustration. Another weird point because he doesn't throw an insult to his uncle's appearance even when he's clearly frustrated.

"I see, if you want to pound some whore, you are welcome, I won't tell your mother... you are clearly more like your father than your mother think..." said Tyrion with a snicker because this thing is too ridiculous, it worth his time to see how Joffrey now act like a clown.

"I'm not... damn it!" said Joffrey while trying to just moving into the road opposite of their camp, but before he takes two steps.

"Oh look! A rich prince and his dwarf uncle! Without any guards at all! This is our lucky day!" said a bald looking thug.

"That's right Paul, we could take those two for hostages and..." said another thug, this one has a short brown hair with thick beard on his face, he carries a long two handed swords.

"No James, no hostages! Now listen you lordlings, we won't take you as hostages, just give us all your coins and we call it a day..." said the bald looking thug while waving his axe.

"But Paul, these men will worth more as hostage, surely you?" said the thug called James, but then, while Tyrion plot on how he could go away from this with his coin intact, Joffrey already stepped in and at his face, there's a smile...

"Did you think you five could take on us?" said Joffrey in a cocky tone, and Tyrion just wonder on how crazy his nephew actually was...

"How did you..." asked the bald bandit, but then, Joffrey just calmly unseathe his sword and take an offensive stance. Tyrion knows something about theory of swordfighting due to watching Jaime and others fight, as well as some aspects of axefighting, but still, Joffrey's grip and his stance is different from how Jaime usually fight... and it was closer to... Sandor, because how he practically raised his sword all over his head without any kind of quick defense. Oh well, that boy must get some pointers from the Dog after all...

"There's one behind you two with a bow, and the others at the flanks, carrying axes. Oh well... this is... Uncle Tyrion, stand behind me..." said Joffrey while he stand down from his fighting stance and gave his sword to Tyrion. "You could have better use of this sword..." said Joffrey while snickering a bit.

"Alright, we're completely fucked up now..." said Tyrion, thinking that even Joffrey is a coward with a keen sense of observation and theatrics, he still orders his poor dwarf uncle to fight for him, but... Joffrey merely pull his hands inside his cloak and stand. But suddenly, he leap forward toward the bandit who carry a longsword, and before Tyrion even understand what actually happened, the bandit's longsword already changed its position to Joffrey's hand, and speaking of the bandit, he is already dead with a dagger already lodged at the side of his neck.

"W... wha..." said the other bandit, and the three hidden bandits sprung from their hiding place, but still, Joffrey is faster and he already parried the axe blows from two bandits, at a very fast pace, and before long, the bald bandit try to charge him, but found himself lost one arm really quick, before Joffrey slash his longsword at the base of the bandit's throat, killing him, and Joffrey muttered something in line with "I missed my lightsaber..."

"If you missed your lighter sword, you can have it, at this rate, you could take on those three by yourself my nephew..." said Tyrion with a sneer. So, this pampered, self indulgent Prince did inherit something useful from his father after all... but well, his nephew definitely need some lesson in knowing a proper sword's type and such stuffs, because while definitely lighter than the current longsword in his grip, the Prince's dressing sword is not a saber at all.

"You keep yourself on guard, there's a rider behind you Uncle!" said Joffrey while looping off the bandit bowman's right arm, before ending his pitiful life by a quick decapitating strike.

"Okay, another bandits down... Oh blast! He warned me about a rider..." said Tyrion to himself while frantically look at his behind, all while Joffrey calmly stab the other bandit, and the sole surviving bandit already run for his life past Tyrion's position...

"Oh well, where's the ri..." said Tyrion looking for any possible danger, but the poor lone bandit now found himself impaled by a sword swung by a rider wearing golden armor...

"Tyrion! Joffrey!... are you alright?" said Jaime Lannister while drawing his sword and kicking the dead bandit down.

"Oh well..." said Tyrion.

"Joffrey! Your Mother is looking for you! What are you doing? You could be killed out there!" said Jaime while dismounting and walking toward Joffrey's position.

"U... uh... Uncle Jaime!... I... I..."


	6. Chapter 6 : Jaime 1

**Chapter 6 : Jaime 1**

When Jaime left the camp to look for his missing 'nephew' he already prepares himself for the worst, like this was actually some kind of Targaryen plan to assassinate or kidnap Joffrey, or some kind of treachery aiming to instigate yet another war against the Iron throne... or worse... Robert himself knew the true parentage of Joffrey and aiming to get him into an accident... But still... looking at those bandits, they couldn't be anything than your average brigand plaguing the Kingsroad. He feels a little pang of regret on why he immediately kills the last fleeing bandit instead of giving him a proper interrogation, but still, looking that both Joffrey and Tyrion were safe from harm, give him a little consolation after all of this.

But he never sure what his sister will think when she looking at the blood splattered cloak that Joffery worn right now. An experienced warrior like Robert and himself will immediately know that these are normal splatter and blood stains that was the unfortunate result of dispatching your enemy up close, especially with how... straight up and brutal... Joffery himself fight with that longsword.

Oh well, but things must go on, and it's all is a mere bandit attack right? But why Joffrey is missing without anyone looking him this morning?

"Tyrion! Joffrey!... are you alright?"

"Oh well..." said Tyrion.

"Joffrey! Your Mother is looking for you! What are you doing? You could be killed out there!" said Jaime while dismounting and walking toward Joffrey's position.

"U... uh... Uncle Jaime!... I... I..."

"He heard my scream and come to my aid brother..." said Tyrion while looking toward a very flushed and confused Joffrey. "These Bandits actually kidnap your poor little brother and our nephew bravely run as my salvation and slaughter those bandits." said Tyrion while patting Joffrey's back. Jaime looked toward Joffrey and he looks a confused grin that quickly changed into an awkward smile in Joffrey's face.

"Y... yeah, that's... that's it... uncle Tyrion calls for my help and..." said Joffrey. Weird, Joffrey almost never refer to Tyrion with his given name, opting for 'dwarf' and 'imp' instead, but today, Jaime instantly knew that something is really fishy about this, perhaps his brother could shed something for this particularly unusual behaviour.

"Let me guess, that's not the real story..." said Jaime while slanting his eyes, "There's no way even if Tyrion scream with all his might... to have his scream heard from the camp... unless you yourself are going out of the camp boy..." said Jaime dissaprovingly.

"I... uh... so..." Joffrey could only stuttering, and Jaime swear that for a while, he thinks that Joffrey might try to dart out of this situation as quickly as possible.

"Alright brother, we'll tell the truth, I met Joffrey by accident while he trying to go to the whorehouse by himself, the bandits just trying to waylaid us and Joffrey somehow able to slaughter four of them all by himself." said Tyrion, slumping his shoulder, he must tell the truth then.

"Go to... whorehouse?" said Jaime, and suddenly it clicked in his head. "Oh well, want to impress your father, King Robert, more?" said Jaime with a snicker, oh well, that was so ridiculous it must be the real reason. But still, Jaime's eyes now rest on the dead bandits once more. "You really killed all of them? Those four? All by yourself?"

"Hey, you killed the fleeing one! That should be mine!" spat Joffrey while pouting his mouth, totally unlike some teenager who just have their first kill... but well... Jaime remembered that he himself also relished on the thrill of fighting and killing his foes, must be his trait passing down to Joffrey then, and also considering his favourite pastime to sadistically picking off small animals' legs.

"But still, I'm amazed with how you managed to dispatch them efficiently? By yourself... where did you learn..." said Jaime while suddenly found himself on the loss of words. The offense oriented, straightforward and brutal fighting style is clearly something that Joffrey somehow able to pull off, and it clicked on him from where it must originates from. "The Hound must teach you well in this..."

"No it's no.. Force... oops..." said Joffrey while stuttering, trying to speak something but can't really spit it out.

"Yeah, to think that the Dog actually does something useful is a new thing to me too..." said Tyrion while eyeing Joffrey's pale face as well.

"And to think you carry a sword instead of axes or or daggers..." said Jaime while eyeing the sword on Tyrion's hand. "That's Joffrey's sword right? So Joffrey, did you took someone else's sword without permission?" asked Jaime, already expecting that his 'nephew' just decides to borrow it without proper permissions and such other stuffs.

"That's the bandit's own sword, Joffrey gave his sword to me and he wrestles that Bandits own..." said Tyrion while waving a pretty sword that was clearly Joffrey's dressing sword to point out toward the bandit with dagger still sticking on his neck.

"Uh... I take out the most threatening bandit with my dagger and wrestle his sword..." said Joffrey, while awkwardly eyeing the same dead bandit.

"You wrestled a sword? Are you insane or..." said Jaime with a look of disbelief, it's true because he only look at the last half of the fight, being too focusing on riding and thinking about the safety of Joffrey first. "But still..." said Jaime while taking the bloody sword previously used by Joffrey. And as he examine the steel of this sword... it was a good quality steel, made into form of typical Northren longsword, perhaps stolen from a lord's house, but even with this quality, this is not quite a Valyrian steel sword, just your usual steel made by a good blacksmith.

"My nephew must get his suicidal bravery from his father after all..." said Tyrion while patting Joffrey's back again, and this time Joffrey just grimacing.

"But still, I never look at you training in the Red Keep or... How could the Hound teaches you all of that without somebody else noticing? Or did I just get thrown out of the loop?" said Jaime while reminding himself that when he's at the red keep, his attention mostly focused at his sister.

"Must be familial trait to pick that, as I recalled King Robert Baratheon himself is quite an offense minded fighter..." said Tyrion.

"B... but... of course, you are the son of Robert Baratheon, the Demon of the Trident after all... you must have the strength and talents like your father! A... ahahahahaha... ahahahaha..." said Jaime while forcing an awkward laugh that he hoped didn't give the other two in front of him, any weird ideas that running on his head now.

"You're afraid of Joffrey's power?" asked Tyrion while smiling smugly. "Your laugh are giving it up brother..."

"Of... of course! A little more training and he could even surpass me as the finest swordsman in all seven kingdoms! hahah... ahaa..." said Jaime trying to laugh but he awkwardly done it again, luckily Joffrey think to get back to the camp as quickly as possible as well.

"Let's head to the camp and call it a day aren't w..." said Joffrey, but still, without more time to even laid a step out of there, a thunderous gallop approaching their position with a certain laugh reminding them of certain fat drunken whoremonger.

"HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA! OF COURSE HE IS MY SON! YOU SHOULD USE A WARHAMMER INSTEAD OF A SWORD! JOFFREY! YOU HAVE DONE WELL SON! YOU HAVE DONE WELL!" laughed a one big fat man that could only mean King Robert Baratheon himself and his guards is coming. Along with his frowning queen that could look as if she could explode with anger at any time.

"M... mom... F... father..." Joffrey stuttered.


	7. Chapter 7 : Anakin 1

**Chapter 7 : Anakin 1**

The Kingsroad were usually barren in this early hours of morning, but definitely not today, as the well satisfied laughter from King Robert Baratheon himself echoing in nearby woods and villages. But the object of his laughter, his own son Prince Joffrey Baratheon, or should we say Anakin Skywalker inside the body of the prince, now shuffling profusely. Trying to think something to escape this situation other than by gathering a force blast and cut his way out of the fat ass king and his entourages. His supposed mother's clear wrath, a stark contrast with his supposed father's happy laugh, only add into the confusion and uneasiness in his mind.

"Did you hear me Joffrey! I never tought you will inherit my strength and skills at arms! But today you have proven yourself as my trueborn son! Worthy of the Strength of Baratheon!" said King Robert after awkwardly jumping down from his horse and pat his heir so hard in the back, that Anakin found himself almost fallen face first to the ground due to sheer strength of the fat man's hand.

"Y... you're not angry? I... I just killed four..." said Anakin, but Robert quickly cut his speech.

"They're just small bandits that plaguing the Kingsroad, but still, this is definitely an improvement over the pregnant cat! They are things who deserve death, and could fought you back in return!" said Robert, forcing Anakin to involuntarily surfacing an unwelcome memory of how Joffrey likes to gut various animals and such stuffs in his free time.

"Uh, so..." Anakin try to speak something, but before long, Robert already raised the cask of wine from his saddle and raise it to the air.

"So today! My son has proven himself to be a worthy knight! Let us cheer for his valor! For House Baratheon!" said King Robert while the guardians behind him cheers as well. But for a moment, Anakin swear that he catch a glimpse in the Queen's mind that feels like she is really angry with him because... he just proven that he was his fathers' son? That's weird, but he paid no more attention about her because Anakin knew that if his Mother, may the Force give her peaceful rest, will also disapprove on him resorting to violence so soon and killing a sentient life when he is only a boy. In the other hand, he also sense another sense of mixed pride from his white cloaked, golden armoured uncle Jaime as well?

"Congratulations my nephew! You have proven yourself worthy of your father's strength afterall..." said Jaime Lannister while dismounting from his horse and offering Anakin a slight, sincere nod. "We must also thank the Hound for guiding you into such fine swordsman afterall..."

Wait.

Anakin remembered his supposed bodyguard, who still stoned drunk from his previous night's drinking binge... and thus easily subjected to a particularly strong force suggestion that he should drank more and pass himself out. And now his family now thinking that he apparently learned his swordsmanship from him.

Oh well, he did remember that, in a few fights that he was "privilaged" to see, between Sandor and some thugs that trying to do harm against Joffrey in the past, some tournament fights, a certain memorable fight between his bodyguard and a certain giant of a man that end up breaking everything in Casterly Rock's stables... and how Joffrey himself apparently ordered Sandor to personally execute some random peasants or servants that for somewhat reason annoys Joffrey...

Yeah, apparently to outside observers, his usual Djem So style of fighting, a brutal and straightforward style, seems similar with Sandor's fighting style. All the 'brute force attacks', and 'neglect of proper defense', but still, Djem So style depends on force powers and trade defensive measures for raw powers, relying mostly on Force precognition and instincts to block and avoid enemy attacks.

And Sandor Clegane never really teach Joffrey Baratheon to fight... at all... if you discount looking he let Joffrey when he fight like a madman as usual, that's it...

Something really need to be done... he must... do something... over his bodyguard... or everyone else will catch the clue that this Prince is not Joffrey Baratheon, he is Anakin Skywalker, The Hero with No Fear, and a Jedi Knight, and not a pampered sadistic prince... Oh well... there's no other Jedi nearby right?

"Oh well, yeah, Sandor is the... best teacher I could... get?" said Anakin with a cheesy grin, earning him some puzzled look from the troops present (some actually shivers in fear, Anakin noticed), a pang of... regret? Coming from his uncle Jaime... and as usual, a proud smile from his father the King. And now this time, his mother just brew her anger more, almost explode but for somewhat reason she only keeps herself silent with her face turned red.

"Oh right, back to the reason why you are here..." said King Robert with a sly smile. "You want to have some whores right?"

"I'M NOT GOING TO A WHOREHOUSE!" shout Anakin, but Robert just snickering for more, along with Tyrion, it was a rare sight.

"Admit it, it was in our family, nephew!" said Tyrion while sharing a very unusual gaze with Robert Baratheon.

"I'M NOT A WHOREMONGER!" said Anakin while clutching his hair, this is going to be ridiculous...

"But I suggest you to wait until we reach Winterfell... I'm sure Lord Stark won't mind if you bed some of his servants for your practices... if you can keep things in discreet, that's it." said Robert with an understanding smile.

"I'm not..." said Anakin but now he just resigned himself to the fate... he sensed Padme is also here somehow... what will she said if he was a 'whore-monger'? She's the only girl and woman for him!

"Look, let us back in the camp, we will reach Winterfell in two or three days, and we have feast to do! FOR MY HEIR! PRINCE JOFFREY!" said King Robert while lifting his wine cask again.


	8. Chapter 8 : Robert 1

**Chapter 8 : Robert 1**

This is a really startling discovery, but nonetheless, a welcome one. King Robert Baratheon watched on with joy as the imp recants the tale of his son, Prince Joffrey Baratheon's bravery and skills at arms. The reveal that Joffrey also secretly being a whoremonger (who said Prince denied but signs points otherwise) also pleased him that after all, this means that despite his very Lannister look, Joffrey Baratheon actually inherit Robert's skill at arms and favourite pastime.

"Oh well, speaking of which, Ned won't be pleased.. But perhaps you should try to tone down your whoring my son..." said Robert to the prince in question, who utterly denied that thing again.

"FORCE! I'm not... Seriously father, what kind of parent being so proud with that?" pout Joffrey while riding at his side.

"Oh well, your mother doesn't seem very happy with that..." said Robert while eyeing a very angry Cersei Lannister, who right now only restrain herself from spewing her infamous anger because her brother Jaime begging her not to.

"Of course! She's my mother for force's sake!" said Joffrey while they just come in front of their camp and dismount from their horses.

"And speaking of which, I recognize you have great potential for skills at arms, just like me." said Robert while clapping his son's backside. "You know, you should grow more muscles and wield a warhammer!" said Robert while proudly pointing toward the warhammer slung at his hip.

"Uh... but... that... let me take a bath and change my clothes, please?" plead Joffrey.

"Alright, but come to my side soon, as I will teach you the art of hammer fighting!" said Robert, and before long, Joffrey already dart into his tent, scrambling for a new set of clothes, and go to the makeshift bathroom that host a tub... "SERVANTS, heat the water for Prince Joffrey!"

...

"This is unusual, that Dog really outdrank himself today..." said the Imp to the Kingslayer, after they escort the queen toward her personal tent.

"A new record for him..." said Jaime Lannister, holding a sly grin on his face. "But at least he actually manages to teach Joffrey the art of swordsmanship, that should count for something..."

"And he will have his reward." said Robert, startling the two Lannisters in front of him.

"Your grace..." said Jaime Lannister while Tyrion just keep looking toward a certain man in armour that sprawl himself out cold in a pool of his own piss in front of Joffrey's tent.

"You reward the Dog for pissing?" said Tyrion sarcastically, as usual.

"Speaking of which, I really wonder if our father sign the mountain as Joffrey's bodyguard instead, perhaps our nephew will learn how to properly cut a man in two, in a swing..." said Jaime.

"He was shaping to be a good fighter someday..." said Robert. "Now, where is my spare warhammer and another cask of ale? I need to teach him something..."

"Your grace, if I may..." said Jaime Lannister.

"Yes?" said Robert, he is in really atypical good mood to speak jovially with the Lannisters after all.

"Prince Joffrey need to properly learn the art of swordsmanship..." said Jaime.

"Bullshit! With his strength to wield that longsword efficiently, he could skip it and go to warhammer instead, Lannister." said Robert, noticing that Jaime must be trying to offer himself to teach his nephew the art of swordsmanship, but well, Joffrey is a Baratheon and he is his son, he must start to wield a warhammer.

"I... I noticed, speaking of..." said Jaime but their conversation was cut short by Joffrey pass them and grumbled something about "no heater" and "dirty water" with his hair still soaking wet, apparently he just finished his bath real quick.

"Son! Accept this warhammer!" said Robert while shoving his heavy warhammer toward Joffrey's arms, just as a servant pass Robert's spare warhammer into his hand.

"B... but..." said Joffrey while handling the warhammer. "I prefer swords..."

"Nonsense, and we all know that you usually playing with crossbows, but as you are my son, you will wield a warhammer in battle!" said Robert with a tone of finality.

"This is too heavy, but..." said Joffrey.

"Accept it Joffrey, you have earned it well. Now, show me your strength!" said Robert while pointing out toward some unlucky trees at the center of their camp...

"Show... my strength?" asked Joffrey.

"Yeah, the first lesson is hitting those tree as hard as you can! Show me your current strength!" said Robert trying to encourage his son.

"Like... like what?"

"Just throw that hammer with all your might!" said Tyrion trying to make fun of the situation. But unexpectedly, Joffrey actually follow his uncle's suggestions and literally throw the warhammer toward the trees, hitting all of them and leaving deep, nasty marks and cracks at their woods, before somehow, the hammer managed to bounce off the trees and flew back toward Joffrey's waiting hand.

"Uh... oo... oops... that... was... accident..." said Joffrey, seemingly trying to cover his latest feat with the warhammer. And at his side, every men who look at what just happen have their jaw dropped. Including Robert himself, Jaime Lannister, and Tyrion as well.

"How did you manage to do that?"


	9. Chapter 9 : Illyrio 1

**Chapter 9 : Illyrio 1**

"Your grace..." said Illyrio Mopatis while politely knocking on Prince Viserys Targaryen's chamber. Well, technically this is still Illyrio's mansion, and thus his guest room, but after such show of fine swordsmanship, the Targaryen claimant definitely earn his proper respect. While previously he was planned around propping this particular claimant as a tool to pry off some favor in Dorne for exchange in restoring the rightful Targaryen claimant to the throne, the unexpected, yet very welcome show of Viserys Targaryen's true potential only means that the plan could be brought forward much earlier, but well, there will be complications. And as an added bonus, Princess Daenerys Targaryen is still unmarried, and thus opening up another prospect for alliance to bolster the Targaryen loyalists, although if Viserys himself demands it, there is always an option to marry his own sister as their ancestors have done before.

"Yes?" said the Prince, still donning a simple tunic and trousers that should be one of the most comfortable garb for sleeping with.

"The food is ready..." said Illyrio while mentioning to some servants who brought a tasty piece of prime cut beef and fresh vegetables, along with a side of finest Dornish wine. "A gift from Prince Doran Martell, he always wished you health."

"Thank you Illyrio..." said Viserys while mentioning the servants to put the nourishments on the table.

"So, we gained the allegiance of the Dothraki, this is definitely better than we could expect... but what's your plan after this? May I suggest..." said Illyrio, but Viserys immediately mentioned a map in his hand.

"If I have my way, I wish to go directly to Westeros and... 'negotiate' with the upsurpers of my father's throne. But if what my memories can remember is right, the position of those still loyal to House Targaryen are not in the best shape to begin with." said Viserys with a sigh while mentioning for Illyrio to sit down along with him.

"Of course your grace, you have the cavalry you need for scouting and reconnaissance purposes, the sellswords provided by Pentos will form a fine core of infantry, we could buy a group of Unsullied to form the bravest assault ranks, and once we cross the Narrow Sea to Dorne, they will bolster us with spears. But before all of that, let me..." said Illyrio while trying to take something that he carried himself in a fine ebony box.

"Dragon Eggs?" said Viserys calmly, apparently not surprised by this gift, and this bothers Illyrio more, did Prince Viserys already knew about him accquiring that three petrified dragon eggs? Did someone else inform him first? Or did Varys actually brief the prince with his network of birds? And apparently knowing of what happened in Illyrio's minds, Viserys break a little sincere smile that manages to soothe him.

"From the Shadow Lands beyond Asshai, they have turned into stone by time, but they still shine with beauty..." said Illyrio.

"The Dragons inside them still lays dormant... sleeping..." said Viserys while rubbing the green egg with bronze flecks, and carefully put the egg back into the silk filled pillow inside the box while taking the other eggs one at a time, a gold and a black egg each.

"How did you know? I honestly think that this would only serve as symbolic means of gaining..." said Illyrio while thinking of his own failed attempts to hatch the eggs.

"Their Force... their life force... I can sense them... it feels... warm..." said Viserys while genuinely looking amazed with the eggs. "It's like Krayt... it's like the baby dragons inside are longing for warmth..."

"You want to try your luck in hatching them? But your ancestors..." said Illyrio.

"Failed, yes... but I will take my chances..." said Viserys solemnly.

"... may I ask how?" asked Illyrio, genuinely curious about that.

"... Force... it's just like at AgriCorps again..." said Viserys but he immediately said another thing in a hurry. "There's something I can't really explain, but I will do this... The poor animals deserve to be freed from their thousand years dormancy..."

Illyrio knew better not to pursue his curiosity further, pressing the Targaryen Prince could predictably lead into horrible consequences, but still, he will always remember that the secret of Targaryen families hatching their dragons are something called 'Agricorps'.

"And let us back to our plan... what about the sellswo..." said Illyrio, trying to redirect their discussion, but Viserys already think to close it.

"Hmm, I will ask about that later, but while we're at it, I would like to take some reports of the customs and laws of the Dothraki and Vees Dothrak in particular. I would like to ride with them and... consolidate... my gains first... and after that, we will go directly to Slavers Bay... and I hope I found Anakin and Ahsoka along the way..." said Viserys.

"Anakin? Ahsoka?"

"Oh... I quite certain that... but I don't really knew their current locations... They are sellswords, my acquaintances... Oh well, let me meditate on this first..." said Viserys while politely nod and took the plate with roasted beef, seemingly ordered Illyrio to give him some time alone. And without many words Illyrio politely bow and leave Prince Viserys alone to enjoy his dinner.


	10. Chapter 10 : Jorah 2

**Chapter 10 : Jorah 2**

This morning, after a surprisingly really civil meeting between the new Khal Viserys Targaryen and his Khalassar, Ser Jorah Mormont spent his time pacing around the gers alongside of his newest client who spend her time watching her brother from afar. There are some Pentos sellswords who accompany them (in case of things goes wrong, said Illyrio), but all of them also spent their time lounging beside Jorah as well. Illyrio himself actually bothers to directly stand at Viserys' side, ready to do all his bidding, a clear gesture that he want to be seen as the Targaryen Claimant's strongest and most loyal supporter.

"What will happen now?" asked the Princess innocently.

"I don't really know, but it seems that for now, your Brother intends to go to Vees Dothrak and start by 'reforming' the Dothraki. It would be a huge task ahead, but still, Dothraki recognize strength, and your brother has aplenty." said Jorah.

"He has the blood of Dragons after all, our late brother as well as parents would be proud of him." said Daenerys.

"I'm sure Rheagar will, but I don't really know about Aerys." said Jorah. "He is mad..."

"And so does my brother..." said Daenerys, suddenly earn her a shocked look from Ser Jorah.

"You should never talk about Rheagar that way, while his actions concerning the She-Wolf is questionable..."

"I do not speak about Rheagar, I speak about Viserys. He told Illyrio about trying to erase inhuman, barbarous practices of the Dothraki while maintaining their honour. He does not approve that his bloodriders must die alongside him if he falls in battle, he does not approve the raiding and robbing of innocent people, and furthermore, he also has a mad plan to build some sheep and cow pastures at the western regions of the Dothraki sea to support their economies, not to mention introduce them to the value of money and such stuffs." said Daenerys sadly.

"Your brother really think for the long terms, for those riders at least..." said Jorah. "And while their customs forbid them to use money, a sizeable part of them already know what outsiders think about trading, and even some also moonlighting as traders. The Dothraki themselves is not stupid, it was their leaders who forced such backward customs upon them on the pains of death, with his plans, your Brother will actually found more allies among the Dothraki, even if it ends up alienating some, more conservative parts of them."

"So you think my brother isn't mad for forcing the Dothraki to change their way of life?" asked Daenerys.

"He has the power to back him up, all by himself... and for somewhat reasons, his reasoning and negotiations actually work better this time. If not, we could bet that he should already get into the second Viserys against Dothraki mob fight again." said Jorah, really admiring the Dragon Prince who could plan as far as this to build a more stable support base.

...

And after spending some time, the Targaryen Prince and Illyrio already ride back to Jorah's position.

"The negotiations go much better than you expected..." said Illyrio while holding a flask of ale. "You always have surprises under your sleeve, your grace."

"I can read their expressions and guessed that some of them actually already think of their cultures as unnecessarily backward. I just promised them that they can retain their honourable aspects of their culture, and the strong will always rule the weak, all I give is a promise that while my reforms will cause some weaklings to not perish, their power as an united people would be far stronger." said Viserys with a little wince, almost giving Jorah an impression that he himself doesn't really believe in his words, but still.

"And you plan to go forward to Vees Dothrak and challenge the Dosh Khaleen to foretold the future all over it?" asked Illyrio.

"That's the only way, the future is always in motion, setting them in a rigid backward custom is a way to ensure there will be no change for the better, and will change for worse if everything else except them accept the change to be the better one..." said Viserys. "I intend to challenge their interpretations for their visions of the future..."

"You planned to conquer them by force if they don't submit..." said Ser Jorah Mormont, thinking that this could be the real intent of the Targaryen Prince, the Dothraki did recognize and honour strength after all.

"I prefer not to, useless bloodshed is unacceptable especially if that was mine who cause it. But well, I am fully aware of this unpleasant probability, and prepared myself if it comes for the sword to do the talking..." said Viserys solemnly.

"And what about the plan to..." asked Jorah, but Viserys already interrupt him.

"I knew that The Upsurper and their corrupt allies sit their ass on the Iron Throne, and if naysayers and travelers' stories were true, The Seven Kingdoms is in particularly bad shape today." said Viserys with a sigh, but he continues on. "But barging into the Red Keep and slain the upsurper directly will not instantly cause the other lords to bend the knee..."

"You wait for the Dragons to hatch first then..." said Illyrio with a sly smile.

"And they will still young and unmountable, and I would not risk the deaths of them and innocent men if I could do it more conventionally... that's why we must build our support base here. And I also happened to have my own quest to look upon my two lost acquaintances. If some sellswords give their name as either Anakin Skywalker or Ahsoka Tano happened to meet with one of you, you should reply to them with 'Obi wan is here' and brought them in front of me."

Must be some kind of ancient language or some kind of prophecy, mulled Jorah while looked toward Illyrio's face that show nothing except neutral deep toughts.

"Who are they Brother? And why I never heard any of them?" asked Daenerys so suddenly while Viserys seemed to go silent for a while before mouthing his answer.

"I met them when you are young and you often sleep at night." said Viserys with a sad face, but then he quickly adds something that finally make sense over it. "They are swordsmasters... We learned from the same master... a wandering swordsmaster from Yi Ti."

And with that, things start to make sense for Jorah. Prince Viserys Targaryen, for all his farce of being arrogant, bull-headed idiot, actually learned his art of swordsmanship from a wandering swordsmaster. And if Viserys want to procure their personal services, that could only meant that they are at least his equal, if not better warriors.

...

"I think that's it, and we should prepare for tommorow, we will ride to Vees Dothrak and consolidate our gain over the Dothraki. You all may leave, because I wish some time alone to meditate over this..."

"Aye your grace..."


	11. Chapter 11 : Tywin 1

**Chapter 11 : Tywin 1**

"Impossible!" shout Tywin Lannister while he grits his teeth and clenched his fist.

"But this is the truth brother, and from what all witness recall, there is only one longship of Ironman design, showing the Kraken flag, but somehow they managed to incapacitate the guards stationed at the port and the city treasury." said Kevan Lannister, trying to calm down his elder brother from his sudden rush of anger despite he also feels the same with him.

"Whoever done this crime must pay! Lannisters always paid their debts... but this..." said Tywin Lannister while trying to calm himself down and sip some of his tea to calm his nerves.

"This smells as if this was a false flag operation trying to goad us into direct war with the Krakens. One ship slipping under darkness and stole all gold and treasures inside treasury of Lannisport is not how the Ironborn usually operate, not to mention how could they slaughter our men while losing none in return? There is no Ironman raider corpse even after we ordered a thorough sweep at the entirety of Lannisport." said Kevan while rubbing his beard.

"And more details?" said Tywin while messaging his temple, this is not good.

"Surviving witness only recalls that the small group of Ironmen raiders are led by a black haired woman wielding two swords, slaying guards left and right before the men in armor follow her to rob the treasury of Lannisport at midnight. Ser Corben Lannister of Lannisport is slain by the woman while leading the knights under his command to intercept the raiders. And the other Ironmen raiders also inflict severe casualities over the retreating guards." said Kevan while nervously grip the report paper at his hands.

"The guards and Knights of Lannisport... retreating? How many raiders appear at the witness' approximations?" asked Tywin Lannister, perhaps the ship is a particularly big one, or there should be more ships but they are masquerading as merchant ships?

"Around... eleven or tweleve..." said Kevan nervously.

"WHAT?" said Tywin.

"Unless they have sorcery at their side, this was indeed impossible..." said Kevan.

"And we cannot let this go unpunished, yet if we attack the Iron Isles with our fleet, this could also turn into a trap..." said Tywin, weighing down his options.

"If we do not inform King Robert over it, we will be seen as the one who attack them first..." said Kevan.

"Yet if we did inform the Fatass King, our family will be the burnt of the jokes in all seven kingdoms and even beyond. Losing an entire city's worth of treasury is already a shameful mark on its own, adding the fact that it was apparently done by such small force both provides the Ironmen with plausible deniability, as well as causing entire world to question the worth of our guards and bannermen..." said Tywin while pounding his fist to the table.

"I will take my men to investigate this further, perhaps there are some traitorous elements inside Lannisport knights and guards, yet those raiders' appearances are distinctly Ironborn." said Kevan.

"I will not rule out poison, we should start by questioning the survivors, but still... what should we do next?" said Tywin while holding his head in despair. The Lannisters never get this ashamed after the death of King Aerys the Mad after all.

"We will take our men, and our fleet if the Ironborn is really responsible with this. I could lead our men to pay our debts." said Kevan, but Tywin just shook his head.

"No, You are needed to help keeping orders at Lannisport, the death of Corben is unfortunate... and yet, none of his heir is come to age yet, and we should keep his brothers from becoming too ambitious over that. I really hope Jaime could be here to help us in this regard." said Tywin. "But Jaime will not come to the South soon, as he still accompanies the fatass to the North... Eddard Stark as hand of the king... hah..."

"Indeed, this unfortunate disaster stuck us in the wrong time..." said Kevan.

"How much is lost? I mean the initial approximation of our loss." asked Tywin.

"About three hundred thousand gold dragons..." said Kevan. "About a tenth of what the Iron Throne owed us..."

"By the Seven... how this could happen to us..." lamented Tywin. "Ironborn or not, we will pay our debt!"


	12. Chapter 12 : Gregor 1

**Chapter 12 : Gregor 1**

Pushing his way through the large doors leading to Lord Tywin Lannister's study, Gregor felt at loss of words of how should he act in front of his liege. His more primal parts want to just laugh at those weaklings of Lannisport with their idiocy, but he always knew that displeasing Tywin Lannister is not something lesser men do, and always carry more consequences than intended. As the Lannisters' chief hatchet man, he knew first hand of what Tywin would inflict upon those who wronged him and his family.

"Are you just going to stand there Clegane?" Tywin's voice come behind the desk, causing Gregor to snap out of his thoughts and return his full focus toward his liege.

"My Apology Lord Tywin, Cleos said you wanted to give my men a mission?" asked the Giant, noticing that Lord Tywin's second in command, Kevan Lannister, is also present there as well.

"Yes sit." said Tywin simply. "I trust you already learned of what happened to Lannisport treasury last night."

"I have." said Gregor while adjusting his overly large body upon the puny chair, it wasn't even comfortable for him.

"Did you really think tweleve or thirteen men could slaughter their way unscathed against hundreds of guards and knights of Lannisport?" asked Tywin directly.

"I doubt it, but that's what the survivors and witnesses said. To think that they are idiots who deserve no better than their skulls bashed for their incompetence." said Gregor with a grin.

"They did have elements of surprise at their side, and well coordinated enough to break through our men like hot knife through butter." said Tywin Lannister. "But that was not the point why I bring you here. I bring you here to help me in a particular endeavor, you will lead your men through Westerland shores, and arrest all Ironmen of noble descent you could found and catch, captains and officers of their ships in particular. I gave you freedom to use your talents, so those who knew this particular raid on Lannisport will speak all they have in their mind, before expiring of course. You will give them no quarter, and no Ironborn should be spared unless it was on my intervention or Kevan's."

"Why we don't simply set sail to Iron Islands? We could give the Krakens something like what we have done against those little Dragons years ago." said Gregor with a grin on his face.

"That's why I ask you to basically spare no one you caught, my daughter may be the Queen, but to make Westerland seems as the aggressor against the Iron Islands is simply, unthinkable, especially with an uppity Wolf acting as the Hand of The King soon." said Tywin Lannister.

"I understand, Lord Tywin." said Gregor with glint of anticipations in his eyes.

"Good, you can gather your men and start as quickly as possible. And if someone from outside Westerland but not an Ironman asking you about this, tell them that this is directed against the Ironborn reavers, which are complete truth in this case. Do not antagonize anyone that is not Ironmen, and do not try to set sail against their islands, this is strictly defensive operations." said Tywin Lannister. "And one more... if you found the woman who head the raid on Lannisport, you can do everything to her short of killing her, if you can help it, because I want to have some conversations with this particular wench..."

"That's it?" said Gregor, but it was now Kevan Lannister who speak to him.

"And in case this woman is a sorcerer, we will give you liberty to dispatch her as quickly as possible, I still hope our ongoing debriefing among the survivors of Lannnisport raid will yield something else than sorcery, but in case of the worse comes to it, I trust your ability to trump against whatever trick she had in her sleeve, just be careful." said Kevan.

"Sorcery? More like she used her womanly wiles to distract the guards in my opinion and the other Reavers is the one killing them from behind, and those survivors is hiding this fact out of shame." mumbled Gregor.

"Even if this was the case, you should be careful as well, our enemies is clever, and we know about that. Our aim is to gather intelligence and frighten the Ironmen enough to keep them from thinking that Westerland has grown weak." said Kevan.

"..." and after a short silence, Gregor Clegane decides that this is clear enough, he stands up from his chair and start to walk toward the stable.

His men will be happy to have this assignment, he is sure of it.


	13. Chapter 13 : Anakin 2

**Chapter 13 : Anakin 2**

Sithspawn...

He definitely prefers charging head on into thick group of super battle droid or even magna guard led by Grievous himself rather than finding himself in a foreign body, somewhere in a backwater planet that he didn't even knew to exist at all, deep in unknown regions... or even another galaxy altogether because he literally can't really recognize anything familiar, even the stars is unrecognizeable.

A brief flash of probing tendrils of the Force, that wasn't his, temporarily cause him to forget the ruckus in front of him, that's it with his fatass of a father grabbing the warhammer he just thrown with totally curious, yet strangely pleased face, while his gold armoured uncle literally sticking his face at those unlucky trees and start to carefully chipping the cracked and broken bark, trying to found something inside that could be the reason on how could a warhammer bounce out of the trees and back to Joffrey's waiting hands. His dwarf uncle just keep looking at him with a curious, neutral gaze, but that's not really the point.

Obi-Wan, it must be him, think Anakin while feeling the particular force signature of his mentor, but for somewhat reasons, he realized that the Force here is... different... as he cannot really pinpoint Obi-Wan's location other than he appeared to somehow stranded on this very planet as well. And aside of Padme's weak signature that he knew only because they happened to 'share a bond', he also feels at least four other feint blips of Force signatures, but well, apparently those guys almost immediately slam their force shield tight, rendering another probing attempts difficult, if not outright impossible.

"Murky... like sandstorm... I can hear them but can't really knew the source of the voice..." said Anakin while closing his eyes, knowing that the force is unclear in this planet, like it always shrouded by something else, not really a dark side because it feels as if it was natural force barriers, but still.

"Sandstorm? Now I'm curious about what have you drank last night Joffrey." said Tyrion Lannister while standing in front of him and waving his dwarf hand in front of his face.

"Kriff... Uncle, I almost think you want to slap me... again!" said Joffrey while suddenly remembering that this dwarf hand sometimes did slap Joffery's face if he does something really stupid, and what if 'using the force' definitely count as being slap-worthy?

"Hey, you seemed to be utterly lost in tought, so maybe a slap or two from this dwarf could help to return you toward reality." said Tyrion sarcastically. And Anakin knew, the watchful gaze of both Jaime and Robert now returned to him. Must say something to redirect their...

"Thanks, I'll take some chug of Ale, I really need to rest..." said Anakin while wincing, thinking of what Obi-Wan will think of him being an underage drinker, but with father and uncle like this, this could be the only one way to escape their gaze after all.

"Joffrey, I don't think that would be wise..." said Jaime trying to turn his nephew back into something resembling common sense, but to his dismay, King Robert himself already shove his personal cask of whatever drink present in front of Anakin's face.

"That's more like it son! You really knew how to make your father proud!" said Robert with a grin on his face.

"Do not said your sudden mastery at arms are merely a result of hangover... I'm sure your father will drink more and more if that is the truth..." spat Tyrion Lannister.

"You're just jealous you didn't get anything when you're drunk dwarf!" said Robert. "And Jaime, why your face is full of disappointment? Joffrey is my son and it's only natural that he picked up some of my traits!"

"Being drunk does not explain on how he could throw a warhammer like that..." said Jaime, but Anakin willed himself that he must appear drunk to let these guys not pestering him any further for today, so he wills himself to chug the alcoholic drink and try to reinforce his mind so he may appear outwardly as drunk, but in fact keeping his sensory input clear to take informations (a neat force enhanced trick usually done by deep cover Jedi agents).

"Aaaand... our nephew just emptied his father's cask..." said Tyrion, amused with this latest situation.

"... he definitely need more practices handling his liquor." said Robert while noticing his son's body start to wooble and slowly crumpled, as if he gets drunk too quickly, luckily for him, Jaime Lannister quickly catch him up and keeping Anakin in a roughly standing position.

"Men, we pack the camp and continue to Winterfell!" said King Robert. "And I trust you to ride with my son, as he is too drunk to sit at the carriage with his mother..." said Robert to Jaime. "And you dwarf, fetch some servants to wake the dog up... I do not want my son's teacher to be left asleep in his own piss..."

...

Great...

Anakin smiled a bit as he definitely senses Padme's signature grew brighter, he really hopes to meet her real soon.


	14. Chapter 14 : Robb 1

**Chapter 14 : Robb 1**

"GET YOUR LORDLY ASS OUT OF BED STARK! WE NEED TO GO SWORD TRAINING!"

Robb bolted upwards, covering his ringing ears with his hands, and shakes his head to give him better view of the two almost unwelcome guests at his bedroom.

"Snow! Arya! What did you do to my poor ears..." lamented Robb while throwing his pillow toward his half-brother, who catch it mid air and throw it back to Robb who simply dodge the hit by jumping out of his bed.

"Come on Stark! Quick, or Ser Rodrik will force us to run some laps around the castle for your tardiness!" said Jon. "And your mother will scold you as well for skipping breakfast!"

"Speaking of which, I think I will fetch some food from Kitchen fir..." said Robb, but much to his surprise, Arya throw him a loaf of bread and meat.

"Thanks Arya, you're my favorite sis... wait a minute, this is raw meat Arya!" shouted Robb while Arya looked as if she doesn't do anything wrong at all.

"So what?" said Arya, clearly feigning innocence. "I bring the food toward my sleepyhead brother and he complains about the meat?" And Robb could see that Jon already snickered about it.

"Eat it Stark! We are wolves! Wolves never cook their meat!" said Jon with a hearty laugh while Robb throw the meat back to Arya, who immediately catch it with her mouth.

"I can eat this bread alone, better than with that raw... wait Arya, did you just eat..." said Robb while looking that Arya is eating the raw meat without hesitation. And Jon just shrug his shoulders.

"Arya has eaten worms and once forced Sansa to eat them as well, you could ask Sansa about that particular accident that cost her one of her doll due to Arya rubbing the doll with dirt and dung. Eating raw meat is normal compared with that." said Jon without even flinching while Arya just grinned like an idiot, especially as Jon continues with his best impersonation of Catelyn Stark "Arya, you will be a lady and a lady must behave appropriately!"

"Stop impersonating my mother Snow..." said Robb while throwing his dirty clothes toward Jon's head and quickly eat his bread with a help of a bottle of milk given by Jon.

"Arya didn't put anything funny inside this milk right?" asked Robb.

"I can guarantee about that Stark, I do not want my favorite sparring partner goes down screaming because our favorite sister gave him a stomachache." said Jon and Robb didn't think Arya will go as far as poisoning him, so Robb just eat his breakfast merrily alongside his two siblings.

...

After Robb finished his meal, they walk toward the courtyard when they see Sansa walk past them, carrying some books taken from the library. Robb could tell that Jon suddenly seems a bit awkward and reduce his walking speed.

"Morning Robb, Morning Jon, Morning Arya..." said Sansa, beaming with smile toward them before continues her walk toward whatever her destination is.

"Morning Sansa..." said Arya while continues to walk as usual, but both Robb and Jon now shares confused look toward each others.

"Sansa greets you and she doesn't use Snow..." said Robb with his brow raised.

"Geez, I wonder what she just eat, she didn't usually the type who read much... perhaps Septa Mordane's lesson today is..." questioned Jon while looking toward his favorite sister, who now looks as if she forgot something.

"But well, I usually skipped... those lessons right? I want to watch you train! As usual! As usual!" said Arya, and decides to not linger on this, Robb and Jon continue their walk toward the courtyard.


	15. Chapter 15 : Gared 1

**Chapter 15 : Gared 1**

He ran away.

These things are... inhuman. Eyes so blue, deeper, bluer, and burned with cold flames. Pale white gray skin with no traces of warmth inside them, with no lips or nose except some rudimentary holes at these places on their face. And they wield swords that easily shattered the young lordling's steel sword.

And the young lordling in question is dead, and rise again as a wight, as do Will. He should be dead already, but he chooses to run away.

Swords whipped and found it's edge biting the cold dead flesh of wights blocking his path in front of him, but even the undead simply continue to ignore the bite of his steel sword, so he cast away his useless sword and run away. There is no hope, this could be the end of the world, and everything will fall down and rise again as soulless wights.

He already ran past the gate and try to found some of his brothers, and as he ran, he seen none. They could be all dead already. He tried to shout as loud as his lungs could bear, but no one even aswered him, only the restless and numerous wights walking behind him, their numbers ever increasing and there are no end of them.

And Oaths be damned, he just want to run away, he must run, he must run... he must run...

And the first men he saw are some bannermen of the Starks on patrol. Apparently ignorant of the hordes of wights that following his steps.

"Run away as fast as you can! THE OTHERS ARE COMING!" said Gared while keep himself walking despite his ragged breaths and injuries sustained on the run.

"You are one of the Night's Watch..." said one of the Stark bannerman.

"Please... run... run away... the..."

And Gared found himself too tired to continue talking, he feels as if his visions are blurry and he falls down without himself knowing why.

...

Only to wake up tightly bound and in a dark cell, with stern face of Lord Eddard Stark repeatedly asking the same thing over and over...

"Why did you desert your watch?"


	16. Chapter 16 : Eddard 1

**Chapter 16 : Eddard 1**

Eddard Stark just finished writing the orders for his servants to be done before the Royal visit on Winterfell, when Jory Cassel knock the door of his study, and after giving a polite nod, immediately inform the business for him to attend.

"Lord Stark, the patrol group just came in from the hills, they've captured a deserter from the Night's Watch." Jory said as Eddard's face turned grim.

"Deserter from the Night's Watch?" asked Eddard while slowly rising from his table, carefully place his quill into it's usual resting place.

"Aye milord, he looks as if he tried to run without even stopping from the Wall to Winterfell." said Jory.

"Did he desert his camp or is there graver news?" asked Eddard.

"The man claimed that the others have overrun the wall and there are massive hordes of wights behind him, but still, there is no other news at all." Jory said as Eddard looked outside the window of his study.

"I will go to Maester Luwin and ask him to sent a raven to the wall, confirming if there are dire indeed dire news we need on acting fast, or this man is just another deserter who try to escape his duty." Said Eddard with a wave of dismissal "This is the fourth time we caught a deserter this year, and I cannot really afford to listen for every lies they spout to escape the King's Justice. I hope that he just tried to put a conniving act rather than telling the truth."

"He was mad by cold milord..." said Jory. "I will tell my uncle to prepare for your arrival." and as he said that, Jory bows his head and leave.

...

Eddard could tell that his fur coat has been tattered, and his face is pale as if he just seen something that scare him for life. But still, Eddard knows that the King's justice must be brought upon correctly, and he never want to condemn a man based on his appearance, so he decides to wait for the raven to arrive back from the wall. But as regulation demands, Eddard told his bannerman to clean the man's wounds, feed him a little milk of the poppy, bind him up and put him inside a dry and warm cell, so he can recover his from his wound but have no chance to escape in case he is truly just a deserter lying to betray his oath.

...

A day has passed. The deserter are still unconscious, but alive. Lord Eddard himself just start to dig into his lunch at his solar when Ser Rodrik Cassel arrives and inform him about the deserter's condition.

"Milord, the deserter is awake." said Ser Rodrik Cassel and Eddard quickly put his bowl down.

"Good, give him warm water and porride, let him speak for himself..." said Eddard while grab his overcoat and walk toward Ser Rodrik to the cells inside the Castle of Winterfell.

When Lord Eddard just arive, he notices that the deserter in question merely opened his eyes, but still, as told by the men who bound him and guard the deserter inside his cell, his voice is nothing but grunts and he squirmed, trying to loose himself out of the rope.

"I am sorry but we must take all precautions and rules when facing a deserter." said Eddard Stark grimly. "Did you know who am I?"

"... hhh... nnnnggggg..." said the deserter despite the fact that his mouth is free, and not gagged at all.

"What happened?" asked Eddard, but the man just look toward Eddard with pleading eyes, not answering his questions yet.

"..."

"Why did you desert your watch?" said Eddard with more authority behind his voice.

"... w... wights... others... please... run..." the deserter merely shake his head in fear.

"Speak more clearly, did wildlings overrun your brothers' position?" asked Eddard, trying to get his voice heard by the frightened man.

"... they are... no wildlings... they are..." said the deserter, but Jory just arrive at the cell with a letter that could possibly condemn this man in front of him.

"A letter from the wall, the wall is not overrun at all, and this man is merely a liar and a deserter." said Jory while handing his lord the letter.

"Did you get into a fight with your brothers? Or did you do something worse?" asked Eddard, but suddenly, he heard a commotion outside the room.

"Arya, come back here, Father must be busy for..." shout someone that could be no other than Jon Snow. Duh... Arya. He has no time for his troublesome daughter's games. Perhaps he should tell Catelyn to discipline their particular daughter for...

"Sansa! Not you too!" and now this voice is clearly Robb's... Wait, Arya bothering him is a normal, if impolite for her to do it, but Sansa?


End file.
